In the use of client terminal, users may frequently find loopholes (i.e., bugs or vulnerabilities) existing in specific implementations of hardware, software and protocols, or system security policies in a system. The loopholes may enable an attacker to compromise the system, which significantly affects the security of the system. Therefore, timely fixing the loopholes (i.e., debugging) is required so as to improve the security of the system.
Conventionally, when a loophole is detected, a terminal establishes a connection with a server, downloads a patch corresponding to the loophole, and installs the patch therein to fix the loophole. However, if the current network is offline, the terminal cannot establish the connection with the server, which certainly makes downloading of the patch failure, thereby resulting in debugging failure and increasing the failure rate of the debugging.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.